Namida
by Takamura Akashi
Summary: Disela-sela memasak aku terus tersenyum membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi di hari spesialku ini. Aku membayangkan Naruto bangun lalu memelukku dari belakang dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku/BirthdayFict for Sakura/Mind to RnR?


**Naruto©** **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Namida © Takamura Uru**

Genre : General/Family

Rate : T

Warning : Typo bertebaran, alur membingungkan dan kecepetan, gaje, berantakan, OOC, alur  
dipaksain, drabble fict, dan warning standar lainnya (==)"

Summary : Disela-sela memasak aku terus tersenyum membayangkan apa yang akan  
terjadi di hari spesialku ini. Aku membayangkan Naruto bangun lalu  
memelukku dari belakang dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku.

* * *

_Not like?_

_Don't read_

* * *

**Namida**

Pagi ini aku bangun lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kutatap seorang pria yang masih terjaga di alam mimpinya. Membuatku tersenyum geli karena cara tidurnya yang unik dengan kepala di bawah dan kaki dibantal? Hei sejak kapan dia ganti posisi? Hihi aku tertawa melihatnya seperti itu. Baiklah berhubung ini hari minggu maka aku tidak akan mengganggu mu Naruto.

Aku mulai beranjak dari kasurku, merapihkan surai bubble gum ku yang berantakan. Berjalan menuju dapur dan mulai menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk diriku dan Naruto. Disela-sela memasak aku terus tersenyum membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi di hari spesialku ini. Aku membayangkan Naruto bangun lalu memelukku dari belakang dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku seperti biasa. Tapi ngomong-ngomong soal Naruto harusnya dia sudah bangun jam segini, karena biasanya Naruto akan jogging bersama sahabatnya yaitu Sasuke.

Setelah selesai menyiapkan masakan unutk sarapan pagi, aku berniat unutk membangunkan Naruto. Lalu aku membuka pintu kamar kami, dan apa yang kulihat sungguh-sungguh membuatku terkejut. Naruto tampak tergeletak telentang di bawah kasur dengan liquid merah disekelilingnya yang kupikir itu adalah '_darah' _. kulihat jendela terbuka, berarti tadi ada yang masuk, dengan panik aku mendekat kearah naruto dengan liquid hangat yang keluar dari emeraldku.

Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa di hari spesialku, akan terjadi hal yang sangat sangat tidak aku harapkan. Aku masih ingin memastikan bahwa Naruto baik-baik saja, namun nihil nafasnya sudah tidak ada. Terlihat raut wajah Naruto yang seperti menahan sesuatu, kupikir Naruto sebelum meninggal hendak berteriak namun berhasil dibungkam oleh sang pelaku. Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa lagi, ini sungguh-sungguh kado ulang tahun yang amat sangat menyakitkan bagiku.

"Naruto...kenapa kau tinggalkan aku, aku masih membutuhkan mu hiks hiks," isak tangis kesedihan yang mendalam ku keluarkan saat itu juga, disamping tubuh tak bernyawa Naruto. Lalu akhirnya aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, aku berniat untuk menelfon polisi. Namun baru saja aku hendak keluar pintu kamar, serasa ada tangan kekar yang memeluk pinggang ku.

Aku kaget dan dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhku untuk melihat siapa yang tengah memeluk ku saat ini. Mataku membulat tidak percaya ternyata yang sedang memelukku dari belakang adalah Naruto! Sontak saja aku memeluknya dengan erat sampai ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto dan itu membuatku sangat terkejut.

"Kau harus mati.." tatapan Naruto terhadap diriku begitu dingin dan tajam. Dengan cepat aku melepaskan pelukan kami dan mencoba untuk mundur satu langkah kebalakang. Kulihat ditangan kanan Naruto sekarang terdapat sebuah pisau dapur.

"K-kau? Apa kau mau membunuhku Naruto?! Sadar Naruto aku ini isteri mu!" bentakku terhadap Naruto.  
"Kau harus mati..." Naruto mengulangi kata-kata nya yang pertama dan mulai berjalan mendekatiku. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak akan terjadi, lalu mengambil tiga langkah kebelakang dan Naruto satu langkah kedepan begitu seterusnya. Sampai aku mencapai batasnya, aku telah terpojokkan di area dapur. Tubuhku bersender pada kitchen set dan kakiku mulai lemas. Aku akhirnya jatuh terduduk.

"Naruto..kenapa kau tega melakukan ini? apa salahku Naruto hiks..hiks...aku begitu mencintaimu Naruto..hiks...jika begini bunuhlah aku jika itu membuatmu senang!" emeraldku semakin banyak menghasilkan liquid hangat, kemudian aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Aku cukup siap jika ini yang diinginkan Naruto. Aku semakin terisak, tapi menit demi menit berlalu tak kunjung juga ada rasa sakit yang menjalar ke tubuh ku layaknya terluka. Kuberanikan untuk membuka tanganku yang kugunakan unutk menutupi wajahku dan...

"Kejutannnnnn!" teriak seorang pria bertato segitiga di kedua pipinya, bernama Kiba.  
"Otanjoubi Omedetteou Sakura-channnnnnn!" ujar semua yang ada dihadapanku sekarang ini.  
"Kalian..."  
"Hehe gomen ne~ Sakura-chan, salahkan Shikamaru ini ide yang keluar dari perkataan nya!" ujar Naruto yang sujud-sujud di hadapanku.  
"Hhh mendokusai~" ujar seorang pria berambut nanas yang bernama Shikamaru.  
"K-kau.. OOOOOOOOOOO!" teriakku kesal dan langsung memeluk Naruto, "Kau itu sudah membuatku takut tahu! Aku ini tidak menyangka bila kau tiba-tiba meninggal lalu bangun kembali dan ingin membunuhku?! Kau sungguh membuatku takut Naruto hiks hiks.."aku menangis kembali di pelukan Naruto.  
"Sudahlah Sakura bukan salah Naruto kok hehe kami yang mendesak dia agar mau melakukan sandiwara ini hehe," ujar Ino menyela.  
"I-iya Sa-sakura..Na-naruto tidak salah kok," ujar hinata mengiyakan perkataan Ino dengan sedikit terbata-bata.  
"Kalian ini, kalau sampai aku mati karena jantungan bagaimana hiks.." aku berkata dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat tentunya.  
"Tidak akan," jawaban singkat dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.  
"Huahhh kalian ini! awas ya akan kubalas nanti!" gerutuku yang diikuti gelak tawa dari teman-temanku semua termasuk Naruto, yang akhirnya harus berhenti setelah kuinjak kakinya. Aku sedikit terkekeh geli melihat eksepresi Naruto setelah kuinjak kakinya, dia sungguh lucu.

Yah ternyata ulang tahun kali ini akan benar-benar menjadi perayaan yang tak terlupakan bagiku—tentunya.

* * *

~Owari~

* * *

~Omake~

* * *

"Umm Naruto.."  
"Ya? ada apa Saku?"  
"I-itu bagaimana bisa kau menatap ku tajam seperti benar-benar bukan Naruto?"  
"Ah! Itu aku..aku belajar berbulan-bulan lamanya dari Sasuke. Ini benar-benar sulit karena pelajaran yang diberikan Sasuke kejam! Hehe dan juga aku dan teman-teman sudah merencanakan ini sejak 3 bulan yang lalu hehe,"  
"Oh Sasuke pantas saja," aku sedikit melirik ke arah Sasuke yang berada di belakang Naruto sepertinya dia mendengar pembicaraan kami. Makanya Sasuke sekarang sedang men-death glare ku atau lebih tepatnya mungkin ke arah Naruto.  
"Kau sedang melihat apa Saku?" tanya Naruto yang menyadarkan lamunanku.  
"Umm iblis sst.." ujar ku sedikit berbisik sambil melenggang pergi dari tempat itu dengan cepat yang sukses membuat Naruto cengo. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan ada iblis yang mengamuk—yah sepertinya dan semoga kau selamat Naruto.

* * *

~End of Omake~

* * *

Taka sepertinya sudah menurunkan status dari hiatus menjadi semi hiatus XD9  
Ini aku persembahkan birthday fict untuk Sakura-chan~ otanjoubi omedettou Sakura xD  
Semoga fict ini gak mengecewakan yah -3-d  
yak akhir kata..

...

..

.

Review please :D

.

..

...


End file.
